


The Hunger

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FWP, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We need food kid.”

Carter cut his eyes towards her with practiced skill, still demolishing his opponent on the flat screen in the living room. “We wouldn’t need food if you hadn’t eaten every single thing we had in the kitchen yesterday. We even ordered takeout Kara. I saw you eat like 2 orders of potstickers before I went to bed and then all the frozen waffles were gone this morning. We had a whole case!”

She guiltily darted her eyes out towards the balcony and back before mumbling… “You know I can’t help it. I had to fight off three Fort Rozz prisoners yesterday Carter…and…AND!” Kara’s voice rose triumphantly when she realized her point was about to be concrete…“I flew all the way to Opal City to get you that limited release video game you’re playing right now dude.”

“We talked about you saying ‘dude’.”

Kara glared playfully. “When you finish this round, will you please go to the grocery store with me? I need to restock your mother’s kitchen before she gets back tonight.” As the words left her mouth, she tilted her head towards the door in shock before a wide smile graced her face. “Nevermind” she threw out quickly before darting to open the door and sweeping Cat up into a tight embrace.

She was greeted with a low chuckle and a tight squeeze. “I’ll never be able to sneak up on you, will I?” Cat asked with a smile, before claiming a kiss from the beaming lips of her girlfriend.

“Probably not. You’re early!” 

“I got bored with the presentations they had lined up for this afternoon. Whoever planned out that conference had no sense of cohesion. The lineup was all over the place. Incompetence at its best.”

Kara just gave her a knowing smile before she sensed a presence at her side. “Hi Mom!” Carter smiled before being engulfed by his mother’s arms. 

“Mom, Kara and I were about to go grocery shopping. You should come with us.” Kara glared at the back of his curly, smirking head. 

“Carter, the last time I stepped into a grocery store was just that…the last time. Why on earth would you two need to go anyway? I just had groceries delivered on Thursday. It’s only Saturday” she said as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Ask Kara” he threw out with a sly smile before going back to his video game.

Cat watched him go before turning to her obviously embarrassed girlfriend. She cocked one hip out and raised both eyebrows in question.

“S-So, I had a really, really busy day yesterday. There was lots of flying and punching. I literally got punched through a building Cat. A building.”

“Mmmhmmm. And are you ok?” Cat asked with an indulgent smile.

“Oh yeah. Perfectly fine. I was just, like starving…and I think I got a little carried away with the snacks last night.” Kara giggled. “I pretty much cleaned out the kitchen.”

At that statement, Cat turned on her heel and walked into their spacious kitchen. She opened the pantry doors quickly, then walked over to the fridge and pulled open both doors to assess the damage. She walked back to Kara and gave her a long, deep kiss before starting towards their bedroom. “I’ll see you both when you get back. I’m taking a bubble bath.”

Carter snickered on the couch uncontrollably.

“And don’t forget my M&Ms!!”

\-------------------------

Several hours later, the counters were covered with boxes and containers. 

“Maybe we went a little overboard…” Carter said with a slight grimace as he lined up the 8th box of cereal. The fridge had already been packed full. 

“What? No. This is like a normal haul for me kid. This will last at least through Wednesday...” Kara paused as she stuffed her mouth with a handful of chex mix. Cocking her head to the side thoughtfully, she reconsidered…

“Ok, maybe Tuesday.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cat loved Kara. She loved her…with her whole heart, her whole life. Kara Danvers had barged into her prim and proper little life and blurred the lines between contentment and true, uncontrolled happiness. She bombarded her penthouse, her son and her everyday life with sunny smiles and utter satisfaction. 

So she did her best to remain quiet when she witnessed her extraterrestrial girlfriend scooping soft serve ice cream with her french fries. She dipped her funyuns in cream cheese, slathered peanut butter on top of giant hamburgers and sliced giant slabs of cheddar cheese on top of hot apple pie. And Cat loved her for every scoop, dip and slather. She knew her own personal superhero needed her calories and over her years on earth had come up with very inventive, albeit gross ways of supplementing her diet. 

But love only got you so far in life.

“Kara.”

Nothing…only the sounds of gunfire and war.

“…Kara!”

“Yes! Cat, I’m here. What’s wrong?” Kara answered with a frantic look on her face. Carter scowled beside her, aggravated at their epic game of Halo being interrupted. He quickly paused their game and waited, one eye on his clearly irritated mom…which in turn caused him to look at Kara accusingly.

Seeing both Grants giving her the eye, Kara gave a sheepish smile. 

“Kara. I have witnessed you melt chocolate bars over the top of pepperoni pizza.”

Kara paused, mouth open partially in shock, partially in pause over what response could get her out of whatever trouble she had fallen in. “Um…it really is an experience everyone should have…”

“I have seen you crush an entire bag of Doritos into a pan of mac-n-cheese…and I still love you.”

“Yum” Kara replied, eyes glazing over a bit.

“Kara! The next time I find potato chip crumbs in my Nutella jar…you will find out how good that eight thousand dollar couch sleeps.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the top of the third. No score yet, although there had been several hits. Carter happily munched on his popcorn as he watched the National City mascot making the rounds on top of the dug-outs. They were on the second level in the club suites, so his view was pretty good but not ground level. Although he envied the people down on ground level, he knew he was a lucky kid. 

He offered his popcorn to his left, fully expecting at least a full handful to disappear within seconds. When nothing happened, he turned a glance to Kara. She met his eyes and offered a sheepish “I’m alright” and he nodded, knowing that she wasn’t. After the fight she had that morning, he knew that she had blown out her powers. He also knew that when that happened, it was more than just feeling weird or feeling ‘human’ or being tired…for Kara, it was feeling as if she couldn’t protect anyone around her and that broke her heart.

He took a glance further to his left where his mom sat, silently holding Kara’s hand and looking only mildly intrigued by the ballgame they had been looking forward to for weeks. His mom and Kara were linked. No matter what the situation, he knew that whatever his mom was going through, Kara was there with her…but for Kara it was a bit different. Her problems stretched further…further than anyone on Earth could fathom. She took the weight of the world on her back…every result, every ending landed square on her shoulders.  
He leaned back and stretched his arms behind his head knowing that would catch her attention. Bingo. Her eyes met his and with a wide smile, he jerked his head back towards the door of the suite. She looked towards Kara, but with a swift shake of his head she understood that this was a secret mission…

Cat leaned down to whisper in Kara’s ear…and with a quick smile and a slower kiss, which earned an eye roll from her son, she slipped around the row of seats to join him to a quick retreat out the door and into the common areas of the suite level. She was suddenly on overload from the barrage of sights and smells which she usually hides from at every level…but apparently her son had a beeline to his goal. A combination giant nacho/corn dog/ice cream stand which made Cat want to immediately schedule extra Pilates classes.

She made her way up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. The cashier did a double-take when she realized who was standing in her line and immediately starting fumbling for words…”Um…Miss Grant! It’s an honor to have you in my line! Can I help you and...your son?” she asked timidly. Cat gave her a small smile (honestly how soft had Kara made her) and after a swift glance at her nametag replied… “Thank you Sarah. Yes, anything my son Carter would like please.” Carter gave her a wide smile over his shoulder at her friendly response and she rolled her eyes. Seriously.

Carter took the lead… “Um, could I get the helmet sundae but with the big one?” he asked with a quick point to the helmet in question. Sarah gaped. “The big one?” she asked. “The big one is actually for the ‘giant nachos’. We…um, we have this one for the ice cream sundae” she explained, holding the cup-size replica helmet in her hand. Suddenly Cat realized what her genius son was looking for and decided to speed the process up. “If there is any way to speed this process along” she said with her well practiced bored-beyond-belief tone and the quick slide of a crisp $50 bill across the cheap formica counter-top… “we’d like the helmet sundae but in the giant nacho helmet. Will that be a problem?”

Sarah’s gape got even larger. “Absolutely not Miss Grant! Anything you want!” she said with a quick snap to get the other employees working on the biggest ice cream sundae they’d ever assembled. Two minutes later, Carter had at least 2 pounds of ice cream in his hands, covered in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream and more cherries than you could count. 

“Carter, you’re a genius. Just in case I haven’t told you lately” Cat spoke quickly as they made their way across the obnoxiously colored carpet to their suite. “It’s hereditary” he said with a smile and a wink, balancing his payload while opening the door.

Kara turned quickly when they came through the door and Cat would never miss the way her eyes lit up when she spotted the enormous dessert headed her way…and even though she was without powers, even though her Supergirl metabolism was kind of ‘on hold’, there is still no way to stop a kryptonian’s appetite.

Carter took his seat happily, balancing the full size baseball helmet against his chest and took a deep breath before lifting his spoon…and then hearing the tell-tale whimper he was waiting for. He stabbed the spoon right in the middle of the the gigantic sundae and offered it up to his second-favorite being on the planet with a “Just kidding Kara. It’s for you.”

Kara took the helmet with the sense of awe that you would attribute to a rare gem or an ancient artifact in a museum, clutching it close to her chest for protection and looking down upon it with unrestrained glee. “This is the best day ever” she solemnly declared before attacking it with the spoon. She was lost for a few seconds in her haze of ice cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles. “Thanks a lot” she heard faintly from Cat to her left, but Kara spied the smart smirk on her lips. She stabbed the plastic spoon deep, making sure to get the perfect combination of cream, chocolate and whipped cream before lifting it as an offering to Cat’s lips…catching her gaze and directing it to the offering with reverence. Cat closed her lips around that spoon and smiled. 

“You’re the reason for my best days Cat Grant.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you have to go to work?” Carter whines. He was all ready to hit the natural science museum this afternoon, followed by his favorite pizza place if he could talk his mom into it.

Cat sighed, “Yes, sweetheart. I’m sorry, but it won’t take long, I promise.” She pauses as she searches through her laptop case for something. She finds what she’s looking for with a triumphant smile and holds the vouchers out to her pouting son and lover. “A surprise for the two of you though, vouchers for National City’s first food truck festival. I was going to spring this on you two later after the museum, but now I can just have my driver drop me off after I’m done at the office and the two of you can have your fill while I’m getting my work done.”

The stack of vouchers is snatched out of her fingers before she can take another breath and she rolls her eyes at the look of absolute glee on their faces. They start mumbling to each other in what sounds like a plan of attack when they find the food truck map at the bottom of the stack. “So now that the two of you could care less about my presence, I guess I’ll be off,” she says with a pout of her own.

Cat only takes a step before warm arms are circling her from both directions. “Thanks, mom. You’re the best. Just hurry, ok?” Carter says from his spot behind her before darting off in the direction of his room to find his shoes. She’s still surrounded in a warm embrace and she melts, fitting her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“You really are the very best, Miss Grant,” she hears in a husky whisper in her left ear, followed by light kisses trailing down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. “You know just how to make me happy,” Kara breathes out into her ear again with an evil smile.

“Yes, with food,” Cat replies dryly, playfully shoving her lover away from her sensitive neck. “Don’t let him eat too much? I don’t want to nurse a stomach ache later tonight.” 

“Yes, dear.”

Cat just rolls her eyes again.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kara and Carter stand at the entrance to the festival with a look of awe on their faces…like they’re looking at one of the world’s wonders. There are brightly colored trucks lined up neatly in rows. It’s packed with people and the sights and smells are hitting them like bricks on the breezy, summer day. They both stare, wide eyes and mouths open, as a teenage girl walks past with a long stick loaded with freshly cooked onion rings. Then, their gaze strays to the man walking past with a burrito bigger than his head.

“Um…what, uh…” Kara mumbles, clearly already lost in a haze of food, almost drooling at the glorious display of junk food in front of her.

Carter isn’t in much better shape, having just started his teenage years, Cat has had to up her grocery delivery to 3 times a week between the two of them. “I think we should stick to the plan, Kara. Left side first, sliders, then tacos, then specialty sides.”

“Yes to all that,” she says ogling the food in everyone’s hands around her. “Let’s do this.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Who knew you could do all that with Spam?” Kara says as she downs the last of her Spam fries and takes a giant gulp of her soda. They’ve made it about half way through the layout, sampling anything and everything they could get their hands on. Falafels, meatballs, kolaches, you name it and they would eat it. Food truck festivals would rue the day that Kara Danvers got her hands on a stack of food vouchers. 

“This strategy is working really well, Kara. I take a little bite, you eat the rest. I get to try everything!” Carter says with unrestrained glee. “I say we hit the ‘glazed donut grilled cheese’ truck next. I heard some guy say the pepperjack one changed his life.”

“Carter, I haven’t said this enough, but I think you may be my favorite person on this entire planet,” Kara says as she swipes up the last of her chipotle dressing with her last Spam fry.

He laughs, more at the fact that she has chipotle dressing all over her face than anything. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom you said that,” he says, shoving some napkins into her hands.

\-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Cat arrives at the entrance to find her son and Kara slumped together on a park bench outside the festival walls. They both have goofy smiles on their faces and she wonders if people can actually get drunk off of junk food. Kara is still eating what looks like pierogis from a cardboard basket, her eyes glazed over and a flush in her cheeks.

“Mom!” Carter yells, waving her over. “Mom, you missed the most epic thing ever. I volunteered Kara for a slider eating contest and she totally smashed all of her competition. Like, grown men were walking away in tears. One of them even accused her of cheating.”

“That sounds lovely, darling,” Cat says as she sits gingerly on one of Kara’s knees. “Did you shut down the festival, dear? Send them scampering for more groceries?” she asks with a loving smile as she runs her fingers through the loose tendrils of hair around Kara’s ears.

Kara hums happily at Cat’s affectionate teasing, nuzzling her cheek into Cat’s palm. “Only the chicken and waffles truck. They weren’t prepared.”


End file.
